Downtime
by Grimbor
Summary: Makoto is expecting a quiet night at home but a mysterious intruder has other plans for her.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warning - While there is no explicit sex in this story it does feature  
non-consensual acts of bondage. If this sort of thing disturbs  
you then you should go read something else  
  
Note - This story is set during Sailor Moon S and I use the original versions  
of the names, ie Sailor Senshi instead of Sailor Scouts. For purposes  
of this fanfic all you have to remember is  
Makoto = Lita/Sailor Jupiter's civilian identity  
Haruka = Amara/Sailor Uranus's civilian identity  
Michiru = Michelle/Sailor Neptune's civilian name   
Mentioned in passing Mamoru = Darien  
Chibi-Usa = Rini  
Diamon = Heart Attacker Usagi = Serena  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtime : a Sailor Senshi fanfic  
by Grimbor  
  
While it cooled down considerably after the sun set as it had been so  
warm all day Makoto hadn't bothered to close the door to the balcony before  
leaving for an evening with her friends. Her apartment was still baking hot  
and needed all the air it could get so she had no reason to latch it. She  
hadn't given security a second thought. Why should she? She lived on the  
twentieth floor. No one was going to be coming that way.  
Which meant that the woman who silently dropped from the rooftop, seized  
the railing as she passed and swung herself onto the balcony had a pleasant  
surprise. She had expected to have to pick the door's lock.  
Holding the crouch she had landed in she listened for sounds of alarm.  
She heard only the usual ambient city noise. No sound from the apartment, no  
neighbours shouting about a suicide plunging to their death. So far, so  
good. Excellent! Despite the error in choosing her attire she remained  
undetected.  
She chided herself once again for her miscalculation. While the  
skintight outfit that covered her from neck to toe was black it wasn't the  
dull black that would have provided the best camouflage. She had belatedly  
realized just how much light reflected off her PVC catsuit and while she  
enjoyed the effect under other circumstances it made for poor cover. If  
anyone had caught the glint and turned to see her she would have had some  
explaining to do. Actually as she didn't care to explain her purpose, why she  
was going places she wasn't allowed or why she was wearing this black hood and  
goggles to conceal her features she'd have had to run and abandon her mission.  
Careless of her but when the specialty clothing had been delivered this  
afternoon she had felt like a kid in a candy store. She unhooked the bag  
slung over her back and left it behind as she crept forward.  
Stepping through the doorway she straightened up and silently skulked  
through the apartment until she had confirmed it was indeed empty. With that  
task done she studied the apartment's interior and shook her head. You would  
never guess a teenage girl lived here alone. Everything was in its place,  
there were no signs of disorder and every surface was sparkling clean. The  
kitchen could have passed for brand new; no residues, everything in neatly  
labeled drawers or cupboards and all the utensils arranged and gleaming. She  
stepped into the bedroom and opened the closets and the dresser drawers.  
Everything was sensible from shoes to clothes to lingerie. She shook her head  
again. It was as if Makoto was training herself to be the perfect housewife.  
It was all so ... so domestic.  
At that thought she smiled behind her hood. After all it wasn't much of  
a leap from domestic to domesticated was it? With that thought in mind she  
made her preparations.  
Snatching her bag from the balcony she began to unpack it. This didn't  
take long. While the dark green canvas bag she had carried slung over her  
back was big enough to hold a tent it already sagged almost empty. For good  
reason, it was almost empty. Reaching in the woman in black withdrew two  
rolls of duct tape, a pair of cellophane envelopes holding cotton pads, a  
small package marked industrial earplugs, a roll of three inch wide bandage,  
a large foam rubber ball, an absorbent cloth and a squat glass bottle marked  
with warning signs. Lastly she removed a paperback book, a Japanese  
translation of Victor Hugo's "Les Miserables". Pushing her goggles up to her  
forehead she found a comfy chair, shoved her supplies under it then settled  
down to read and wait.  
It was two hours later that she heard the footsteps echoing down the  
hallway. Calmly she flicked off the reading light, slid the book under the  
chair and retrieved a roll of duct tape, the cloth and the bottle. She  
stepped up to the wall adjoining the hallway next to the door hinge. When  
the door opened she would be hidden and so long as Makoto didn't fling it open  
violently she should remain undetected. From the sound Makoto wasn't stomping  
so she probably wasn't in a foul mood. Also from the sound she was alone  
which was more important. A companion would complicate things. Unscrewing  
the bottle cap she carefully let a measure soak into the cloth the way she had  
rehearsed. That done she resealed the bottle. The less odour filled the air  
the better.  
Either Makoto didn't noticed the smell or she assumed it was just another  
pollutant in Tokyo's air wafting through her open balcony door. Yawning, she  
kicked off her shoes and placed them in the rack by the door. Barefoot and  
wearing jeans and a light green sweatshirt she stepped into the apartment  
flicking the door shut behind her. She heard the click as the latch caught.  
She didn't hear the woman who glided up behind her as silent as a shadow.  
The first Makoto knew something was wrong was when the shiny black arm  
wrapped around her midriff pinning her arms to her side. Her startled  
exclamation was muffled almost before it started by the sweet smelling cloth  
in the intruder's other hand that was slapped over her mouth and nose. Makoto  
instinctively tried to yell and couldn't. The pressure from the intruder's  
fingers on her jaw was like a vice holding her mouth clamped shut. She tried  
to kick behind her and pull free from the intruder's grasp but it was too  
late. The intruder's arm was as immovable as a tree trunk and her legs were  
wrapped by something. Staring downwards she saw her legs were pinned together  
by the intruder's. She was caught in a shiny black scissors hold and despite  
straining with all her might she couldn't move!  
She didn't give up. Judging where the intruder's head was behind her she  
twisted backward for a head-butt. She hit only air. Worse the hand on her  
face wouldn't let her unwind from the failed strike and held her in place  
leaving her trapped in her backward bent posture. She could see the  
intruder's face now but with the black hood and mirrored goggles there was  
nothing to recognise. No clue who was attacking her.  
Chest heaving with exertion she struggled with all her might to no avail  
drawing more and more of the fumes from the cloth into her lungs. On the  
verge of panic she was about to summon her wand to transform to Sailor Jupiter  
and damn the consequences when the world began getting fuzzy. Her ineffectual  
struggles lessened as lethargy filled her. The world faded to black as she  
tried to remember what she had been so worried about.  
The intruder felt Makoto slump into unconsciousness. She held the cloth  
in place for several more seconds until she felt the tension leave Makoto's  
muscles before cautiously releasing her grip on Makoto's jaw.  
Makoto didn't yell for help. She couldn't, she wasn't faking. Her head  
slumped forward in drugged sleep and again the intruder smiled behind her  
hood. It was all going like clockwork. Step 2 completed, time for step 3.  
Sitting Makoto on the floor the intruder grabbed the hem of her  
sweatshirt and began pulling it up, guiding her arms through the sleeves.  
Tossing it aside she took a moment to study the shirtless girl. As expected  
after studying her lingerie drawer Makoto's bra was an unexciting virginal  
white. It was however also entirely lacking in padding. Her impressive bust  
was as authentic as her captor had hoped.  
Leaning her forward the intruder pulled her arms behind her back and  
crossed her wrists then secured them together with a long strip of duct tape.  
She was unlikely to awaken anytime soon but the intruder wasn't one to take  
unnecessary chances.  
Effortlessly dragging Makoto across the room the intruder propped her  
back against the couch then undid the buttons and zip on her jeans. The girl  
barely stirred as the jeans were worked down her legs and removed. Nor did  
she stir as her bare ankles were crossed and lashed together with more duct  
tape.  
With the immediate worry about Makoto regaining consciousness and causing  
trouble attended to the intruder got to work in earnest. Laying Makoto on her  
back she retrieved her other supplies and worked swiftly but methodically.  
She opened Makoto's mouth and pushed the squashy foam rubber ball in. As she  
had hoped while too big to swallow and choke on it wasn't too big to fit  
though Makoto's cheeks bulged a bit. She closed the girl's mouth and sealed  
her lips shut with a small strip of tape. Opening the envelopes she placed  
two of the cotton pads over Makoto's closed eyelids and eyebrows then fixed  
them in place with a strip of duct tape taking care not to catch any of her  
hair in the tape. She unclipped Makoto's rose earrings and placed them on a  
sidetable. Then one at a time she gently slid the industrial earplugs into  
Makoto's ears where they swelled to fit. Now for the finishing touch.  
Taking the wide bandage she began wrapping it around Makoto's head until  
she had used up the roll. From the neck up Makoto now looked like a mummy  
with only her nostrils exposed on her face and the only other opening on the  
top of her head where her ponytail emerged. The intruder nodded with  
satisfaction. There was no way Makoto could dislodge her gag, blindfold or  
the earplugs. She would awaken deaf, dumb, blind and secured feeling utterly,  
utterly helpless. She took a moment to savour the sight of the head wrapped  
girl bound hand and foot and clad only in her underwear then returned to work.  
Lifting Makoto's knees she pushed her bound ankles back until they met  
her buttocks and her calves were pressed firmly against her thighs. She wound  
duct tape around both limbs to ensure they wouldn't unbend then taped her bent  
legs to one another. That was the easy part, now it got a little harder.  
Using one hand to hold Makoto's legs in place she leaned over and slid her  
other hand under Makoto's back. Then lifted upward pushing the girl into a  
sitting up position until her breasts rested against her knees. With a little  
effort and a note to herself that this would be easier with two people doing  
the binding she managed to run the tape from Makoto's back to her calves  
several times taping the girl into as compact a bundle as she could manage.  
Makoto began teetering the instant she let go so she eased the girl onto her  
side then went to fetch her bag.  
Opening it wide and checking it was indeed empty she picked up the girl  
and placed her on the zippered opening. Grasping either side of Makoto  
she raised the zip's sides up so Makoto was now inside the bag. Checking  
Makoto was still unconscious but breathing normally she zipped it closed.  
That done she gathered her supplies and placed them in a small side-pocket  
of the bag then picked up the bag as though it was no heavier than a pillow.  
Slinging it across her back and seemingly unencumbered by the weight she  
started towards the balcony.  
Halfway there she stopped and turned back towards the main door scooping  
up the keys Makoto had dropped. She leaned against the door and listened  
until she was sure the hallway was empty. Stepping through and taking care  
not to catch her backpack on the doorjamb she locked the door behind her and  
hurried to the stairwell. She started upwards chiding herself for almost  
taking the more noticeable course of scaling the outside of the building.  
The external route was only faster coming down.  
Opening the door to the roof with Makoto's tenant key she stepped out and  
took a moment to appreciate the brilliance of the city lights spread all  
around her. Then she broke into a run and made an impossible leap from the  
roof's edge to the neighbouring apartment block and continued zipping across  
the night sky with bounds from one building to the next that should have been  
impossible outside of the Matrix.  
Makoto returned to consciousness gradually. A dream of rattling around  
inside a blender shifted into another of sinking into quicksand unable to  
move and shifting deeper and deeper until everything went black. The dream  
faded and fuzzily Makoto realised she was awake. Her bedroom was pitch black  
with none of the citylight that normally seeped despite the thickness of the  
curtains. There had to be thick fog or a storm brewing outside but she didn't  
hear any wind. In fact she didn't hear anything beyond her pulse beat which  
sounded unnaturally loud. Why was everything so silent? For that matter why  
did she ache after a good night's sleep and why was she sleeping sprawled on  
her back? The first order of business was a look out the window. She reached  
for the bedside light. At least she tried to but her arm stayed put. She  
tugged harder and felt the firm grip on her wrist that held her arm securely  
outstretched. The fuzziness faded as andrenalin burned it away. Makoto tried  
to open her eyes and sit up. She failed.  
Panicking she pulled with all her might trying to thrash her limbs free  
from whatever held her. She tried to yell but her mouth wouldn't open and  
something her tongue in place. The pulse beat echoing in her ears grew louder  
and more rapid as she exerted herself. How long she did this for she didn't  
know but she felt herself burning up from the strain of exertion. Overheating  
she tried to gasp for more air but her mouth was sealed. Chest heaving  
frantically and puffing and blowing from her nose she stopped struggling  
Lying back and trembling with tension she forced herself to think.  
The memory of the attack had returned. A cloth jammed over her face then  
blackness. Then she was here, unable to move in this dark, silent place.  
That thought brought back the panic and again she tried to tear free without  
success. This bout didn't last as long as the first. She was still short of  
breath. Ceasing her struggles her mind raced as she tried to make sense of it  
all. She couldn't see or hear anything but she could still feel so what could  
that tell her?  
First of all that she was lying on her back with her limbs spread.  
Something gripped her at the wrists and ankles holding her in place and  
whatever it was wasn't budging. No, not quite. There had been just a little  
movement side to side so there was a tiny bit of give. But not enough to let  
her twist her wrists around and touch the surface she lay on. Whatever she  
was on top of was soft and springy. A matress? It felt like that and she  
could feel quite a bit as it was mainly her bare skin resting on it. From the  
feel of it most of her clothing was gone, in point of fact likely all she had  
on was her underwear. That was alarming but not as bad as waking up  
completely stripped would have been.  
Her face felt warm and she could feel the sweat but it wasn't trickling  
down her face. Instead the wetness seemed to spread out. There was something  
pressing against the skin all around her head. A helmet? No, it felt more  
flexible, like cloth except for the tightness over her mouth and from her  
forehead to the bridge of her nose. One of those face covering ski masks?  
It felt too tight for that. With her hands immoblized she couldn't explore  
it and barring seeing a reflection she had no way to identify what she was  
wearing. No chance of seeing a reflection, she couldn't say anything but she  
had just realized that it wasn't because the room was dark. Now she was  
concentrating she was aware her eyes were closed and there was something  
pressing against the lids. A blindfold! So the darkness was artificial. For  
all she knew she could be in a brightly lit room. In fact ... yes! She could  
feel the pressure in her ears. Something was plugging them. That was why  
her pulse and the sound of her own breathing were so loud. She was sealed  
in with only herself to listen to with no way of telling anything about her  
surroundings except the comfortable air temperature on her bare skin. For all  
she knew she could be surrounded by a crowd enjoying her helplessness. She  
cringed at the thought.  
The sole spectator saw Makoto shiver and felt the thrill of anticipation.  
The fury had passed and she was surrendering to the fear of the unknown.  
Drinking in the sight she studied the girl spreadeagled on the bed and  
resisted the urge to run her hands over her. Jumping the gun would spoil her  
own timetable and after coming this far it would be a shame not to see it  
through to the conclusion. Instead she checked the ties that secured the  
leather cuffs to the posts of the double bed and confirmed they were still  
firm. The bed had really been jumping during Makoto's frenzied struggle and  
for a moment she had really thought Makoto was going to snap either the ties  
or the posts themselves. The girl was a real amazon! Fortunately when all  
was said and done Makoto was only human but it was still a good thing she had  
bought sturdy furniture.  
The woman in black shook her head. If she stayed here she would do  
something that she would enjoy now but regret later. Best to leave until it  
was time. Feeling like a child anticipating Christmas the now unmasked woman  
left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Walking into the study she  
turned on the CD player and inserted one of her favourite symphonic  
recordings hoping the music would take her mind off Makoto. But it didn't,  
she kept wondering what Makoto must be thinking and feeling right now.  
She would have been surprised to learn Makoto's thoughts were not  
centering on her helplessness. She was keeping the fear at bay by trying to  
work out what had happened to her. Someone had captured her but why? It  
had only been a few days since that diamon zapped her and revealed to both the  
mysterious enemy and all the other Sailors that whatever a talisman was she  
didn't have one. She wasn't going to forget that day and the ride in Haruka's  
car. The attack had spoiled a great day, good thing Haruka and Michiru hadn't  
suffered more than scapes and bruises and didn't hold it against her. Makoto  
shook her head (which was about all she could move), she was sidetracking  
herself. The point was after she turned out to be a dud the enemy should have  
lost all interest in her, same as they did Rei and Ami. Why would they have  
come after her again?  
Despite the sweat she had worked up Makoto suddenly felt very cold. What  
if the enemy had discovered she was Sailor Jupiter? What if she had been  
kidnapped as bait for the others or worse, to be turned evil and sent to kill  
her friends? Both Mamoru and Chibi-Usa had succumbed when they were captured  
and there was no reason to think she was stronger than them. She almost gave  
in to another frenzy of futile struggling but she managed to keep a grip on  
herself. Kaolinite didn't wear black or bother disguising herself so it  
wasn't her. Could it have been a diamon that grabbed her? Again unlikely,  
while female they always looked so bizarre. While she hadn't caught more than  
a glimpse her attacker she had looked sleek and dangerous rather than in any  
way silly. She had been dressed like one of the Cat's Eye girls or the  
Catwoman in that Batman film. Except she hadn't been fictional. But who was  
she and why had she abducted her?   
Maybe it was nothing to do with their new enemy, maybe she'd been grabbed  
by a gang of pervert bad girls like in those manga she kept hidden under the  
bed. Things like didn't happen, did they? Makoto shivered as she realized  
she'd be a lot more sure such things were confined to fiction if it hadn't  
been for all the bizarre things that she'd seen. Not to mention discovering  
that she was an authentic magical girl.  
Which brought her back to her problem. While her wrists were immobilised  
her fingers were free so there would be no problem summoning the wand and  
transforming. Except that might be exactly what whoever had grabbed her was  
waiting for. She could be surrounded by armed guards with orders to shoot if  
she transformed. Or it could be less extreme, they could be recording this  
so they could control her with the threat of exposure later. Or maybe she had  
been right the first time and Kaolinite's minions or masters had grabbed her  
and they were holding off on the brainwashing until she showed them they had  
the right girl. What was she supposed to do?  
It wasn't a hard decision to make. In the end there was no real choice.  
She was Sailor Jupiter and even if it meant her end she wouldn't go out  
quietly. She concentrated a moment and felt the weight of the wand in her  
hand. Grasping it tight she willed the transformation.  
Nothing happened.  
Makoto would have been dumbstruck if she wasn't already gagged. Her  
transformation had never failed before! Her mind raced. Could the wand be  
damaged? Like those times Usagi couldn't change. No, it felt intact and she  
could sense the power but it was just beyond her reach. She tried again,  
visualized the words and willed the change with all her might and failed.   
Why? What was she doing wrong? The only thing she wasn't doing was ...  
The realization filled her with horror. Sure she had always said the  
words aloud but that just an added touch to sound cool.  
Wasn't it?  
The first time she had held the wand she had suddenly known the words and  
spoken them, then the change began. It couldn't be! Did she really have to  
be able to speak them. Frantically she tried to articulate "Jupiter Planet  
Power, Make Up!" only to hear the faint muffled grunts that were the only  
sound she could make. Nothing happened and she felt the unused wand fade away  
until it was needed.  
Her composure cracked and Makoto went berserk unaware she was raising  
enough racket to be heard over the music in the next room. But the bonds and  
bedframe held and she accomplished nothing beyond hurting herself.  
Overexertion quietened her and she slumped back in defeat and despair. Tears  
leaked from her eyelids to soak the cotten taped against them but Makoto  
didn't notice the spreading wetness as the muffled weeping shook her.  
Haruka Ten'ou was in a foul mood as she parked her car in the   
underground parking lot. Still that was nothing new, she spent most of her  
days doing a slow burn from all the frustrations she faced. This evening  
had been one of the worst. Hours spent with those chauvanistic. mysogynistic  
bastards of the Racing Association trying to browbeat her out of the club.  
For all their public statements how much they welcomed her they were offended  
by both her youth and her gender. Good thing they didn't know her sexual  
preferences or they'd have booted her out regardless of the threat of a  
lawsuit. She grimaced at the memory, they'd actually called in some buddies  
in the traffic bureau to invalidate her overseas license. When the legal  
challenge failed they'd spent most of the meeting trying to bluff that they'  
could and would have it invalidated unless she publicly announced her   
retirementfrom the pro circuit to "concentrate on her studies". Haruka   
stalked to the elevator trying to resist the urge to grind her teeth. She   
had to look calm before she reached their apartment. It wasn't fair to dump  
her problems on Michiru. She had enough worries of her own.  
Haruka sighed as she entered the empty elevator and punched in her   
floor. Racing had once been her way to unwind but now it was just another   
source of frustration. Something she certainly didn't lack. Sometimes she  
wondered if it really would have made a difference if she hadn't become   
Sailor Uranus. Obviously she had to change that first time to save Michiru  
but she could have tossed the wand afterwards. The truth was that while she  
was prepared to sacrifice her life to fight the Deathbusters she was beginning  
to suspect that she wouldn't be doing it in the way she had expected.  
It had seemed like such a good plan, use Michiru's psychic gifts to  
locate Kaolinite's targets then take the talismans before she could. It  
still sounded good in theory but they had both begin to suspect the   
Deathbusters were just randomly zapping everyone with a pure heart in Tokyo  
in hopes of stumbling across the talisman. Taking a cynical assessment and   
saying only one tenth of one percent of Tokyo's millions had pure hearts  
how many thousands of potential hosts did that leave? Since Kaolinite  
didn't attack more than one target daily what were the odds of stumbling   
across the right ones? She'd been having nighmares lately about still   
running around after Kaolinite when she was a wrinkled old woman.  
"WORLD .. cough, cough ... SHAKING, you young whippersnapper!"  
She shook off the image and sighed. Gallows humour was all she had   
left.  
Of course if Kaolinite did find the right three people then it would get  
much, much worse. It was bad enough now have to stand by and do nothing while  
the innocent suffered at the diamon's hands. If the day came that Kaolinite  
got lucky then they would have to take the talismans and condemn three   
innocent, pure hearted people to death. She would do it, she had sworn to  
Michiru that she wouldn't fail when the moment of truth came and she could  
never betray Michiru's trust. But she knew she would never forgive herself  
any more than anyone besides Michiru would. While she condemned Sailor  
Moon and her group as amateurs she secretly envied them. They really   
believed they could save everyone without sacrificing anyone except  
themselves. They didn't have to face the awful burden of the Outer Senshi's  
destiny. Naive but happy, why couldn't she live like that?  
If it wasn't for flirting and, most importantly, Michiru she'd have  
cracked from the pressure by now. Yet while thet should be enough it wasn't.  
The tension kept building and sooner or later she was going to either explode  
or make a mistake at the worst possible time. Maybe she was greedy to want  
more than Michiru but she couldn't help how she felt. She needed something,  
even if she wasn't sure exactly what to truly unwind. To get the downtime  
she needed before resuming the fray. The ping of the elevator doors opening  
snapped her out of her introspection. Time to put on a happy face before she  
walked in on Michiru.  
Haruka unlocked their penthouse apartment's door and opened it, filling   
the hallway with classical music. She actually recognised this tune but only  
because it was one of Michiru's favourites. Hopefully Michiru wouldn't quiz   
her on it. Haruka had nothing against the western classics but she was  
well aware she didn't appreciate them the way her partner did. Not unless  
Michiru was the one playing them. Even then what she appreciated was the  
way Michiru poured her heart and soul into the music more than the music   
itself. That was what was truly beautiful, the way Michiru threw herself  
into it wholeheartedly. Any way you looked at it Michiru wasn't one for   
half measures.  
The door clicked shut behind her and the music's volume dropped.   
Before Haruka could redunantly say, "I'm home" Michiru called, "How did it  
go tonight?"  
Trying to sound unconcerned Haruka replied, "They agreed I don't have to  
resign."  
"Ah. Another rough evening then?"  
Before Haruka could falsely deny it Michiru called, "Never mind, I've  
got something that'll really cheer you up. Join me in the study."  
"Be right there."   
Wondering what Michiru was up to and foreseeing several pleasant  
possibilities Haruka ditched her shoes and strode to join her partner.  
She entered to see the back of the big, black leather swivel chair.  
Michiru had turned it to face the CD player. Haruka paused a moment wondering  
if she should spin it around or siddle round and plop into Michiru's lap.  
Michiru took the decision out of her hands by spinning the chair around in  
a blur. Haruka's jaw dropped.  
Michiru was clad neck to toe in skintight black. Light reflecting off  
the shiny surface highlighted the curves Haruka would have said she knew by  
heart. Michiru looked sleek, sexy and even a bit dangerous. Most of all she  
looked very, very desirable. She slid out of the chair and stretched  
sinuously then purred, "So what do you think of my new look?"  
"I like. It's ...", Haruka hunted for the right word, "Intense!"  
"Intense ... yes, you're right. We're going to get very intense."  
Haruka started forward but an alarm bell went off in her subconscious.  
Michiru's birthday had been over two months ago and it hadn't been a year  
sicne they met yet but she had the sudden terrible feeling she had forgotten  
something."  
"Uhm ... mpph!"  
Her worries were smothered with by a kiss.  
"No dear, you haven't forgotten an important date. I've just been  
thinking you needed a little pick me up so I wanted to make this a night to  
remember."  
"You know me so well." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and was  
surprised when she gently but inexoribly pulled free.  
"Not quite yet. I promised you a surprise, remember?"  
Haruka frowned in puzzlement. "I thought ..."  
Michiru smiled and shook her head. "This is just the icing on the cake.  
I've got you some new clothes too but that's for another time. Are you  
ready to be surprised?"  
Haruka nodded.  
"Then close your eyes and take my hand."  
Haruka obeyed and felt Michiru lead her towards their bedroom. Michiru's  
grip felt so much firmer. She had seemed so vibrant. It had to be the  
costume's influence. Haruka's smile widened.  
"I think I can guess what it is."  
"Really?"  
Michiru sounded amused. Haruka heard the door slide open.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
Haruka did. To say she was surprised was an understatement.  
Tautly spreadeagled on the bed was a girl wearing only a white bra and  
panties. Leather cuffs on her wrist and ankles were attached to tethers that  
ran to, then wrapped around the bedposts before proceeding down to the bed's  
legs for added firmness. Her head was swathed in bandages making her  
impossible to identify immediately. Haruaka's mind started working again and  
she took in the brown ponytail with the telltale barrette.   
"MAKOTO!"  
Michiru nodded, "Bound, blind, dumb and deaf she has no idea who abducted  
her, what they want with her or where she is. She's quiet now but you should  
heard the racket she was kicking up earlier. She's all yours to do with as  
you please."  
"You shouldn't have!"  
"Not at all. It was easier that I thought and I really wanted to  
surprise you."  
"No, I mean you really shouldn't have!" Haruka sounded appalled. "What  
in all the gods names were you thinking. What's got into you?"  
As soon as she said it a horrific thought struck Haruka. The wand  
materialised in her grasp and was gone an instant later. Michiru tossed it to  
the far corner of the room still looking amused. Haruka's muscles tensed and  
Michiru said sweetly, "Make a dive for it and you'll be hogtied beside her  
before you get halfway there."  
Seeing Haruka's growing shock ahe added in a more serious tone, "Don't  
worry I'm not possessed. If I was would you still be in one piece? I'm doing  
this for us of my own free will."  
Haruka tried to collect her scattered wits.  
"Your speed and strength ... you're transformed!"  
Michiru nodded, "Sailor Neptune at your service."  
"But the costume ..."  
"I know, they aren't designed to be put on or removed except by  
transformation." She snorted, "Like it would have spoiled the Senshi image to  
have a zip line. Whoever designed those things ... well never mind. The  
point is it takes some doing but you can stretch the neck enough to slide out  
and the fabric snaps back to normal afterwards. Glad the shoes were easier  
to ditch." She pointed to the neatly folded blue and white bundle on top of  
the dresser and then Michiru chuckled and tapped her chest. "After struggling  
out of my uniform getting into this thing was a snap. They're hidden but it  
does have zips and I'll show you how to peel it later. Right now I suspect  
you have a few more questions."  
"That's an understatement." Haruka realised her gaze was slipping  
towards Makoto. She turned back to confront Michiru.  
"I only have one real question. Why? Why Makoto? Why do this and say  
it's for me? Why like this?"  
Michiru's amusement vanished. Quietly she said, "Why Makoto? Because  
you wanted her. I saw that the day you took her for a drive."  
Haruka felt an icicle stab her in the heart. "I never ... I didn't ...  
we didn't ... I flirt with all the girls, you know that!"  
"It's okay Haruka, this isn't about blame. I know nothing happened  
between you two and that you wouldn't do anything you thought would betray  
me."  
"But if this isn't about ... you didn't bring her here to punish her?"  
Michiru shook her head.  
"I'm leaving her in your hands. What happens to her here is your choice.  
If you tell me to take her home I'll do it. She can't see or hear us and  
she has no reason to connect us to this. Whatever happens she'll never know   
we were involved."  
Haruka looked thoughful then tried to pretend there was nothing  
intriguing about this idea.  
"Look I may have felt something for Makoto. I may even have some  
fantasies along these lines but that still doesn't explain why you'd bring  
me another girl. I keep thinking this is some sort of test yet irrational  
as it is I feel you're sincere but I still can't understand it."  
Michiru nodded. "I realise you're confused but it's really very simple.  
I need you. More importantly than that the world needs you."  
"I know, we've been over all this and I won't hesitate to do my duty but  
..." She stopped at Michiru's raised hand.  
"You don't intend to but you fear you will stumble and fall at a critical  
step."  
"How did you ... no, of course you know my fears. You know me as well as  
I know myself."  
"As you know me, my love."  
"Not as well I fear because I still don't get it."  
Michiru rached out and gently placed hands that could bend steel on  
Haruka's shoulders.  
"You're a lot more tender hearted than you'll ever admit." Michiru  
continued before Haruka could object. "It's all taking it's toll, watching  
the innocent suffer and knowing that we have to kill three people who don't  
deserve it to save the world. You don't need any more frustration on top of  
that but you have no shortage of that and it's wearing you down. You need a  
night to unwind, to forget all your worries and indulge yourself. Pure,  
personal downtime."  
Haruka smiled sadly, "I'd be lying if I said I'm not intrigued but what  
about Makoto? She's got to be terrified, alone in the silent dark, no idea  
what's going to happen to her."  
"And that's not a turn on?"  
Haruka flushed, "Maybe it is but whatever my desires it's still wrong."  
"We're the Outer Senshi, we'll do far worse that this to the innocent  
before we're done. To sacrifice a few to save the whole has always been our  
creed."  
"I know but ..."  
Makoto twitched and gave a muffled moan. Haruka involuntarily licked her  
lips. Michiru sensed Haruka's oppositon weakening and pressed on.  
"Haruka, you need this. You're on the edge and if you fall I can't keep  
going alone. For both our sakes take my gift."  
"Just one last question, why do it like this? I can't deny I was  
attracted to Makoto but it was mutual. If you had just told her you didn't  
mind ..."  
"She would have said no. Attraction is one thing but I could tell when  
it came to the crunch she'd say she preferred guys. That would just mean  
added aggravation. Also to be totally honest I'm not immune to jealousy. I  
like it this way where there's no chance of this turning into a real menage a  
trois. I prefer she doesn't have more reason to want you." Her smile turned  
impish, "I'm also hoping you'll let me play with your new toy too. You're not  
the only one with fantasies."  
After a moment Haruka asked, "Do I have to kidnap a girl for you too?"  
Michiru shook her head. "All I need is you. If you're with me I can  
face anything but if you fold then I'll fall too. No one can afford that.  
Without us the world is doomed to be crushed by the Silence and failing in my  
duty and having that weighing on my soul scares me a lot more than merely  
dying."  
Slowly Haruka said, "So you're saying that since I need this to keep  
going I owe it to the world to at least fondle her a bit."  
Trying not to visibly rejoice Michiru replied, "Take ten minutes to  
wander around the bed and inspect her closely. If at the end of that time  
you still think this is a bad idea I'll knock her out again and take her  
back to her apartment. I leave it entirely in your hands."  
Haruka stared at Makoto for a while then nodded. "Ten minutes. Start  
timing."  
With that she strode over to the bed.  
Makoto felt the hands on her skin touching tentatively at first then  
growing bolder. Her indignant "mmphs" did nothing to stop their  
explorations, if anything they encouraged them. Her muffled protests grew  
louder still as the second pair of hands joined the first. It was when she  
felt the fingers sliding behind her back to unhook her bra that she lost it  
again and tried to explode in a frenzy that would shake them off. But the  
bonds held and she realized with horror she had just excited them. Makoto  
moaned and prayed for a rescue but it seemed nobody was listening that night.  
Several sweaty hours later Haruka and Michiru were resting their heads  
on their new pillow as they cuddled. Michiru's outfit lay crumpled on the  
floor, Haruka was as nude as her. Michiru didn't even wear her transformation  
anymore. She had reverted from Sailor Neptune some time ago having only  
stayed transformed as long as she had just in case Makoto got loose and needed  
to be swiftly subdued. That hadn't been very likely but Makoto's position had  
been changed several times and she had fought like a wildcat every time. To  
no avail as against the strength of a Sailor Senshi she had never had a  
chance. A little while ago Haruka had suggested they forget Makotoa and have  
some fun on their own and Michiru had been happy to comply after ensuring  
Makoto wouldn't cause any problems.  
While technically as nude as them Makoto could also been called heavily  
dressed. She could also be called furniture as she was currently serving as  
a pillow. Makoto no longer wore any restraints but movement was nigh  
impossible. Using her Senshi strength and speed Michiru had removed the  
cuffs and forced Makoto's arms against her sides then straightened and pushed  
her legs together before the girl could react. Before Makoto could realise  
she was free she wasn't anymore having been tightly wrapped in a bedsheet  
which covered her from ankles to shoulders. Haruka had transformed briefly to  
assist as, using her previously unused roll of duct tape, Michiru had wound  
tape around and around over the bedsheet. When she was done thanks to the  
undisturbed headwrapping Makoto looked a lot like a mummy except for her bare  
feet and the bare patch from her shoulders to neck. After a brief pause to  
tickle Makoto's exposed soles the pair had shifted back to their human selves  
and enjoyed one another. They were enjoying the afterglow when Makoto's  
shoulders slumped.  
Makoto felt the change in their living pillow.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Michiru felt for the pulse in Makoto's neck and shook her head in relief.  
"Her pulse is still strong, she'd just passed out. Probably from a  
combination of the tension, lack of sleep and heat build up in her cocoon.  
Not to mention exhaustion from the paces we put her through."  
"Ah!" After a pause Haruka added, "I think she was enjoying it after the  
first hour."  
"Mmmmm ...." Michiru was a bit more noncommital. "Involuntarily induced  
or not, pleasure is pleasure. So it's a little hard to tell from tonight if  
she'd really got a taste for this."  
Haruka pointed to the window. "Speaking of night it's actually going to  
be dawn before too long. What are we going to do with her?"  
Michiru pondered then said, "Since we always make the bed before we leave  
we'll have to put her out of the way. We can tape her to the ironing board  
then lean her in the closet until after school then come home and have some  
more fun."  
"Uh ...."  
Michiru chuckled and cuddled harder. "I'm joking. She's not ours, we  
just borrowed her for the night." She let go of Haruka and slid to the edge  
of the bed. "I'll change back to Neptune, slip into my disguise and take her  
home. Once I get her back to her apartment I'll unwrap her, clean her up and  
pop her into bed using a whiff of ether if she starts waking up. Then I'll  
slip back here and we'll wait and see what stories she tells about tonight."  
"You really think she'll think it was all a dream?"  
"That would simplify things and she might buy it. Stranger things have  
happened."  
Haruka chuckled, "I'd have to agree with that. I'll give you a hand."  
Michiru shook her head.  
"Your costume is far to distinctive."  
"So I'll wear the vinyl outfit you got for me."  
"First you have to ditch your Uranus costume and they take ages to  
remove.  
"But it'll come off faster with two of us working on it."  
Michiru started to object again but saw the stubborness in Haruka's  
eyes. She knew her too well to object again.  
"We'd better get started before it's too bright out."  
Haruka nodded, "Let's get busy, Uranus Planet Power, Make Up."  
"Neptune Planet, Power Make Up."  
Unaware of what she was missing Makoto slumbered on in the grip of one  
nightmare after another.  
The howl of the clock radio snapped Makoto awake. With a shriek she  
lashed out and knocked it off the nightstand. It bounced off the floor then  
came to rest still blaring out the morning's music. Makoto's panic faded to  
confusion as she realised she was in her bedroom, sitting up in bed looking  
for an enemy that wasn't there. She looked down at herself to see she was  
wearing her emerald green nightie and felt the first throbs of pain from the  
hand that had punched the radio. It wasn't alone, every fiber of her boby  
either ached or felt tender but those pains weren't as fresh.  
Her heart rate dropped back to a more normal rate. She wasn't scared any  
more but puzzled was an understatement. Had it all been a dream? Nightmare,  
she corrected herself. A dream was something you desired and there was no way  
she wanted to be helpless and used like that. Any pleasure had been purely  
involuntarily. No question about it. Even when ... she shook off the memory.  
It had all been horrible and degrading and she would slap herself if she ever  
thought otherwise.  
She padded over to the front door trying not to wince. The lock was  
intact. No sign that it had been forced open by an intruder. She frowned. A  
nightmare would make more sense than being abducted for a night then cleaned  
up and returned safe if sore to awaken in her own bed but that didn't explain  
why she would feel so rotten after a good night's sleep. Some sort of  
holdover from having her heart crystal yanked perhaps? Rei had been looking  
down lately and only mentioned unspecified bad dreams when asked why she  
looked so pale. Maybe she should have a word with Ami and see if she had  
suffered any side-effects.  
Whatever the answer to this mystery Makoto decided she needed a morning  
pick me up. She concentrated and the wand appeared in her hand. She raised  
it and was about to speak then she hesitated and subvocalised the  
transformation phrase over and over while focusing on willing the change.  
Nothing happened.  
Almost whispering she intoned, "Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"  
The change was immediate and she felt herself energised. Sailor Jupiter  
flexed feeling none of the aches that had afflicted her as Makoto. A few  
minutes in this form and she'd be good as new when she shifted back.  
She studied her reflection in the mirror and shrugged. Dream or not it  
seemed definite they couldn't change without actually saying their particular  
phrase. She'd pass that on to the others soon as she saw them. If they  
asked how she'd found out she'd say ... she'd say she'd been watching some  
magical girl anime and got to wondering if they always needed to say those  
same lines over and over. So she had experimented and found out that while  
the girls on TV might not the Sailor Senshi definitely did.  
That seemed long enough. Makoto willed the change to reverse and headed  
into the bathroom feeling a lot more human.  
She was fresh out of the shower and on the verge of putting on her school  
uniform when the phone rang. Who could it be this early? Probably Usagi  
calling to say because she'd failed another test her mother hadn't made her a  
lunch so could Makoto pretty please bing an extra bento box. Or Ami calling  
to remind her of some test she had totally forgetten so she could do enough  
last minute cramming to pass. Or it could be Minako calling because ... well  
with Minako there was no way to predict what she'd want.  
"Kino residence, hello?"  
There was no answer. Had the caller hung up?  
"Hello, Makoto Kino speaking. Is anyone there?"  
Nothing.  
Makoto shrugged, another mystery. This day was off to one hell of a start.  
She was beginning to lower the phone when a voice whispered, "We must do this  
again someday!"  
Makoto froze then bellowed into the phone, "WHO IS THIS?!"  
Dead air. Had she imagined it?  
"I SAID WHO'S THERE? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"  
The silence mocked her and she slammed the phone down hard enough the  
crack the plastic casing. Trembling with fury she stalked to her bedroom  
swearing curses that would have shocked her friends. From now on anyone who  
even looked at her funny was getting pulverised, no matter how much they  
reminded her of her sempai. She didn't feel any sort of thrill. Not the  
merest hint. Anyone who said otherwise was going to suffer.  
Michiru put her phone down a lot more gently and looked into Haruka's  
disapproving glare.  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."  
"Just wonderful. All that trouble sneaking her back into her apartment  
and cleaning her up in hopes she'd figure she imagined it all and you blow it  
in a few seconds! You just don't know when to quit."  
"I'm sorry." Michiru sounded the very soul of contrition.  
"You should be!" Haruka kept glaring, "Now you've made her a promise  
that we'll have to keep it."  
Michiru's apologetic expression dissolved into giggles. Haruka held her  
mock sternness a moment more then joined her partner. At length the laughter  
stopped and both wiped their eyes. Becoming truly serious Haruka said, "We  
really can't make a habit of this."  
Michiru nodded, "Just when the pressure's built enough that we absolutely  
need our downtime." Then smiled and added, "After all most of the time I  
should be more than enough for you."  
Haruka kissed her. "You are but that phonecall was still over the line.  
Right now we need to get to school but after we're done with classes and the  
day's daimon hunting I will punish you!"  
Michiru stuck out her tongue .  
"We'll see about that, won't we?"  
With that she fled the apartment followed by Haruka in a none too  
serious pursuit. Both with hearts lighter than they'd been in weeks ready to  
face school, whatever monsters the day brought and if necessary Armaggedon  
itself.  
So if there's a moral to this story it's that even the strongest among  
us need a little downtime now and again to keep their heads screwed on right.  
Either that or remember it's the quiet ones you have to watch.  
  
The End  
(for now)  
  
Afterword  
That concludes "Downtime" my first hentai fanfiction. Send comments or  
criticisms to Grimbor@hotmail.com  
You may be pleased or disgusted to learn I've got a sequel in mind.  
Obviously this story happened early in S while Kaolinite was still the  
Deathbusters main gun. What's going to happen a few months later after  
Eudial's efforts to zap Minako reveal to Haruka and Michiru that Makoto is  
Sailor Jupiter?  
Well some of you may have been disappointed that it was Makoto in a bind  
rather than Jupiter and Haruka and Michiru would agree with you but there are  
problems in restraining a Senshi. Venus's "Love Me Chain" is the only power  
geared to along those lines and she's not going to cooperate which means  
there are practical difficulties. Stick Jupiter in a straitjacket and if she  
can't break free with superhuman strength she can still fry you with  
lightning.  
Maybe.  
Actually if the Sailors actually need to do those attack poses is one of  
the many contradictions in the anime. In the penultimate episode of the  
original series Jupiter does a kamikaze "Supreme Thunder" attack that takes  
out two of the DD girls despite being wrapped in their tentacles and unable  
to move.  
Yet during the subsequent Ali & Ann arc of Sailor Moon R Makoto is tied  
up by a Cardian while she's doing the crossed arms posture of her "Supreme  
Thunder" pose. Unable to complete the movements she can't launch her attack.  
So can she attack with her arms tied? Hard to say but it would be  
prudent to err on the side of caution and assume a Senshi in bondage is still  
very, very dangerous.  
Of course if Sailor Pluto shows up with a few toys from the far future  
where they've had practical experience in developing technologies to  
restrain whacked out paranormals well that's a whole new ballgame.  
Bondage, betrayal, droids, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Crystal  
Tokyo will all collide in "Futureshock!" Watch for it.  
But that's not going to be ready for awhile. My next SM fanfic will be  
titled "Blonde Ambition" and feature a crossover between a Franco Saudelli  
character and all the Sailors. It shoulf be a lot mor fun and lighthearted  
than this piece. Until then take it easy.  
  
Grimbor  



End file.
